


Swinging Around

by Waddler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler





	Swinging Around

“THIS IS AWESOME!”

Seán had always been easily entertained, but this was taking it to a whole new level. Peter stood down at the bottom of the warehouse they had been hanging out in watching him with an amused smile. For someone who claimed to be afraid of heights, he sure seemed to be enjoying the webslingers. He was hanging upside down from the ceiling and hovering about a good 12ft off the ground with a goofy and beaming smile on his face. Peter couldn’t hold in a small chuckle at how much fun the other was having. Apparently, it took several years of swinging around to get over the rush of adrenaline. He missed that feeling of being invincible, and watching Jack have so much fun… Well it made him feel more nostalgic than he had in a long time.

“You’re doing good. Now try getting your feet back on the ground.”

He couldn’t hold the laugh at the way the other’s face slowly changed from a look of pure unabashed joy to one of complete distraught.

“I uh…. I’m not too sure I can.”

That was what had him burst out laughing. He wound up bending over and holding his stomach as tears of joy stung his eyes.

“You were the one who wanted to do this. You got yourself up, you can get yourself down.”

The confusions and panic were obvious. He watched the other fumble to right himself and only managed to make himself dizzy in the process.

“Not as easy as it looks, is it?”

“I never said it looked easy!”

“Yes, you did”

“But you make it _look_ so easy”

“That’s because I’m spider man.”

He could let this conversation go on all day, but he _was_ morally obligated to help Jack down before he broke his neck.

“Just start to _slowly_ lower yourself down.”

“Um, okay…”

He would admit that he was impressed that the other actually managed it. He may have been vertical upside down and was holding on with his feet in a terrible form, but he was getting closer to the ground. He stepped over to right where Jack would land once he had descended and waited. He got to about eye level before letting go of the rope with his feet and flipped over. He let out a startled yelp as his gravity switched and gave a small grin that was elated, relieved, and embarrassed. He slipped off the web shooters and handed them over, letting Pete pull the string down from the ceiling and put them back on his own wrists.

Sean went to take a step and almost fell.

“So, did you have fun?”

“Dude, do you even need to ask that question?”

Peter smirks. “Not really, but I figured I’d be polite.”

Jack could only grin with what was comparable to a giggle in response. “Well, the answer is yes.”

He had figured. The smile on the other’s face could only be one of pure enjoyment. With a small grin he slipped his arm around Sean’s shoulders and led him out of the warehouse.

“Now, let’s talk about you trying on the suit”

Sean squealed. This was the best day ever.


End file.
